Time for change
by Celtic Ice Dragon
Summary: Hermione is left alone when her world falls apart and she is the last of the trio and of most of the Order. (I changed the story a bit so most of them are dead but worry not) When she is asked if she wants to go back to save her friends, she wants nothing more than to say yes but due to complications, she is in need of assistance help... Sucky summary much better inside. :)
1. Memory

**Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or else I would be rich, famous, and Sirius, Lupin, Severous, Fred, Moody, Hedwig, James, Lilly, Tonks, Michael, and many other would never have died... except in this... Just read please, I swear it gets better.**

Hermione sat staring into space in her normal seat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room late at night, simply staring without a word. To any looking on she seemed lost in memory or in some delusion of some sort as she smiled in a strangely sad way that jerked the heart and made you want to cry even without knowing why.

She held a letter in her hand and her wand had a slight glow as it was pointed to the fire that was shaped in such a way to show Hogwarts in its full glory even down to the students in the courtyard and the Quidditch field with flying sparks shaped as the players. It looked so peaceful and quiet, just as it was that night.

She was lost in thought, without a care or a doubt and no one, if indeed there was anyone in the room, knew what it was she was thinking of that would put Hermione of all girls into such a state.

* * *

In her thoughts she was laughing, something no one had seen her do since the war, and she was running with her friends outside the Burrow. She was laughing so hard in fact that tears were streaming down her face and she felt that she would die from lack of oxygen.

She missed that feeling…

She ran frantically to the house and slapped its wall panting heavily and laughing triumphantly, "I did it!"

"Oh we let you off easy!" She looked up at the two twins who looked not even the least bit winded from the frantic run.

"Did not!" She frowned at them unwilling to admit defeat but knowing already that she had lost before the fight had started.

"Says the girl who was given a head start." She glared at the twin who had spoken and George wisely took a step precautionary step back.

Finally after a staring match with the two (Which was honestly making her a little dizzy and giving her a headache) she laughed and shrugged, admitting defeat at last.

The boys grinned triumphantly and joyously fist bumped and gave great whoops to let everyone know that they had finally won an argument against Granger, the girl who never lost.

When Mrs. Weasley called out that supper was ready the two draped their arms over her shoulders and paraded her to the table, crowing out and singing off tune about how they should get a medal to show that they had been two of few of the Weasley's to win as of yet.

Everyone laughed and joked around and she found herself happy to see them all, each and every one of them.

* * *

She found herself being shaken awake and taken from the peaceful dream by one of the second years who had woken early to find her staring into the fire and thought it was best to try to get her to wake up.

She thanked the girl and let the fire die back down, standing as she did so. She gave a little yawn and began to gather her scattered books and parchment and ink wells.

When she finished she went up to the girls dormitory and dropped them all on her bed, flopping beside them and gingerly picking up the only picture that remained that had the entire group still together that she had managed to take in her earlier Hogwarts years. She had never seen the importance to taking the pictures until then when she was left without them.

In the picture that showed all the Weasleys and the trio and all their friends they were all laughing. The twins had set off an invention of theirs; you could see the explosion in the corner. Percy was trying to be serious but even he couldn't help but laugh a little. Harry was struggling with Ron who had him in a headlock and she was laughing so intensely she doubled over.

She sighed as she touched their faces and wondered why they were all gone.

Arthur had died in the snake attack back in fifth year .Bill had died in the first attack when Dumbledore died and Fred in the next when Percy had been just barely too late to save him. Percy later died from an injury his failed attempt had caused.

Harry had woken just long enough to kill Voldemort and Ron had left for somewhere in Rome to avoid the memories that attacked each and every one of them everywhere they went.

George had tried to cope with his brother's death for so long until one day he just packed up his bags and left. No one knew where.

Hermione had gone back to school, being one of perhaps twenty to choose to do so but found it all very heart breaking and nostalgic. She sighed again as she place the picture face down on her dresser and stood again and walked to the door.

It was still early but she was hungry nonetheless. She went to the kitchens and found the elves all working happily, running about and preparing food for her. Yilla, a house elf who had taken a strange liking to her, jumped to her feet in excitement, "Mizz Granger! You camed back Mizz Granger!"

Hermione just nodded and patted Yilla on the head quietly and watched as they all ran about and thanked Yilla when she brought her a plate of pancakes with a cup of milk and sat down.

She ate slowly and then stopped completely when an image of Ron shoving food down his throat came into mind and shoved her plate away.

Yilla came up to Hermione and tugged on her sleeve, "Yilla could not help but notice that Mizz Granger lookies sad Mizz Granger."

Hermione merely patted her head again and gave little Yilla a little hug, "Yilla was wondering if Mizz Granger woulds like to go back Mizz Granger."

Hermione frowned at Yilla, "No thank you Yilla, I'm happy in the kitchens with you all here. The common room is just a bit much right now."

"No Mizz Granger. That's not what Yilla was asking Mizz Granger. Yilla was wondering is Mizz Granger wanted to go back to her friends."

Again, Hermione frowned and tears filled her eyes, "I can't Yilla, they are dead, remember?"

Yilla stamped her foot, "That is not what Yilla was wondering! Yilla is asking Mizz Granger, if Mizz Granger woulds like to fix what has happens!"

Hermione blinked at the frustrated house elf even as all the rest looked at them in shock, some turning and shaking their heads in shame. Even they knew there was a limit to their magic.

"That is impossible Yilla. You can't change time, not really. Not that much. Besides, I already did everything I could, every time I could, what else could I do? All the time turners were destroyed remember? I can't go back to save them!"

She stood to leave but Yilla screeched out in frustration, "Mizz Granger you must!"

Hermione just let the tears fall and left the kitchen, ignoring the small feet chasing her when suddenly, little Yilla gave out such a magical and loud shout of frustration that everything went white.

* * *

 **Ok so there's the first chapter. I know its weird and kinda maybe a little confusing but please just keep reading haha. Feel free to ask me questions and review!**


	2. Slight Confusion

**Again, I do not own Harry Potter or else characters that have died or didn't die wouldn't have.**

* * *

Hermione woke with a loud cry, expecting to find blood everywhere from having her head cleaved in two but found nothing besides a normal run of the mill headache and an empty hall.

She was sitting in the same Hogwarts hall she had come from but it seemed as though something was different.

There was a picture that looked down at her and seemed rather displeased that she was there that she didn't quite recognize. It seemed odd that she didn't recognize it having walked this corridor for years since the twins showed it to her…

She stood shakily and looked around curiously, noticing slight changes here and there but nothing too out of the ordinary.

In the end she, she found herself walking back to the common rooms but stopped as she found herself facing the Fat Lady who sported a much newer looking face compared to the one she was now used to being so faded and old.

The Fat Lady was sleeping and looked so peaceful that Hermione was honestly a little hesitant to wake her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could go in please?" the Fat Lady jerked, surprised and looked down at the girl, confused.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Great Hall with everyone else?" It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

The painting sighed, "Come girl, let's get you back to the Hall before you get in trouble shall we."

With that Hermione watched as the painting left hers and walked into her neighbor's and so one, leading her to the Great Hall as though she didn't already know.

"There you go dear and the Professor's Table is where it always is as you know. Best get seated before the students come don't you think?" Hermione frowned again in utter confusion but did as the Fat Lady had told her and took a seat at the Professor's table hesitantly.

She tensed as a huge mass of students came flooding in and filled the Hall and a great noise nearly deafened her as it had been such a surprise. She looked to her side and saw familiar faces such as McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey and of course… Dumbledore!

She looked to the crowd before her and searched the crowd excitedly, looking for her friends but finding none in the crowd so instead decided to wait for when they would show themselves.

It seemed to take ages for the first years to show up and when they did, she couldn't help but marvel at their petite size and scrawny limbs. She watched as they looked around in wonder, many, like her, seeing true magic for the first time in their lives.

She watched as they all settled down eventually and the Sorting Hat sang its great song and they went on with the Sorting. She watched eagerly to see who was placed where.

Imagine her surprise when Sirius Black was called from the list…

Her head flew up and hew jaw dropped as she watched the cocky looking child take his seat on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. It didn't take too long for him to be sent to Gryffindor.

She then saw James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter and Lily and couldn't help but cry a little bit as she watched them all be sorted into their houses. She watched as Snape went up to the stood and pondered the length it took for the hat to decide on Slytherin.

Hermione watched all of the students as they trickled down until there were no children left to be sorted and then sighed as she wondered what was going on.

Albus stood and to give the annual announcements and greeting and she watched him with attention as her told them about the rising threat that was Voldemort and told them to be careful. She jumped when he mentioned a new Charms Professor called 'Kara Benly' and faced her.

She felt a gently prodding elbow to her left and turned to see Professor Sprout (Who was about her age) motion kindly for her to stand to acknowledge her new position.

She stood on shaky feet and gave a slight, impulsive curtsy to the students who all clapped in welcome.

She sat hastily as Dumbledore moved on with his welcome and flinched when Sprout leaned forward to speak to her, "Good Evening my dear. Lovely batch this year isn't it?"

She looked back out at the children who were all waiting semi impatiently for their food and nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is. Though I think it might be interesting."

After that, she and Sprout became something of friends and spoke at length about their plans for the year, to which Hermione or Kara admitted to having none, and what they thought to expect that year even after the food came.

When dinner was over they were dismissed to their quarters for the night. Hermione, being new, was shown to her rooms by Sprout and was soon immersed in her studies to become the best impromptu Professor she could.

When morning came she was still reading writing down notes. If fact she didn't leave her room until it was only minutes before she needed to be in her classroom.

She hurried from her room and rushed to the Charms classroom that she knew and loved and closed her eyes peacefully for a moment as the familiar yet unfamiliar feeling of the room washed over her.

She took her seat at her desk, slightly disappointed that there wasn't a large stack of books for a short professor to stand upon during his lesson. She cast a quick spell on the room and then waited with her eyes closed.

She sat, peacefully as the last student rushed in, out of breath and clearly having been lost and listened as the door slammed closed before turning.

"G'morning. I am Kara Benly as you all well know and I will be serving as your new Professor this year. The charm that closed that door is simple one that by the end of your seven years here you will have mastered. That same charm will for a week wait until everyone is in this classroom before closing. However, after this week is over, those of you who still do not know your way or refuse to be on time will be locked out and have points deducted for me having to stop my class to let you in. Is that understood?"

There was complete silence.

"Good. Now I'm going to start with the basics, as levitation. It is a simple incantation. Wingardium Leviosa. You will do a simple Swish and flick movement with your wand as I will demonstrate. Are there any questions?"

The students looked to each other, nervously before Lily raised her hand.

"Professor? I read in one of my books that on some spells there was a certain way to pronounce it otherwise it wouldn't work. I was wondering about where you put the emphasis on this one: LeviosA or LeviOsa?"

Hermione had a flash back to way back when and her eyes softened as she explained and was soon watching lilt feathers fly all throughout her room.

"Good good. Now I want you to keep that feather up for as long as you can, practice it in class, outside, in you common room, anywhere so long as you all get it down. Believe it or not that spell once saved my life."

The first year students all just stared in awe and mindlessly nodded their agreement and willingness to practice.

It did not escape her notice however, that the feather wasn't the only thing a certain Potter was looking at. She also didn't fail to notice when his feather started flashing neon colors at a startling rate.

"Harry- James I mean- James Potter, please pay attention to your feather please.

For all the rest of her classes she had them right her a report of all the charms they had learned thus far in all of their years in Hogwarts.

By the end of the day she was exhauhsted. She had never really given much though to how difficult teaching entire classes of magical children would be like. Especially if you had to teach the Marauders of all students.

By the end of the day, James and Sirius could already barely be separated. That is after the huge brawl in their Defense class when James discovered Sirius came from a Slytherin family and they went into a heated insult match which resulted in them wrestling on the ground. Right after they agreed that anyone who could fight that good and come up with such great insults couldn't really be that bad and so began the friendship between them that would last until the end.

Lily of course was not overly impressed with the boys and their brawl and it only strengthened her resolve to have nothing to do with them. She stuck close to Severus mostly when he was there and talked on end about their school life.

Hermione couldn't help but feel dizzy thinking of teaching her best friends parents and their future professors and enemies and all around confusing mix of people and decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore. After all, if anyone would be able to understand her predicament, it would be Albus…

* * *

 **Ok so is it too confusing or anything? Please feel free to review!**

 **Thank you those of you who have decided to follow this story! :)**


	3. Attempt To Return

**Hi everyone again! I would like to thank everyone who has decided to follow this story and I hope I do not disappoint. Feel free to read and review whenever and I hope you enjoy!**

Hermione found Dumbledore's office without too much trouble having only been there all to many times in her school years that even having technically finished she wqas completing nonetheless.

As she stood before the gargoyle she realized she hadn't the slightest clue as to what the password was and puzzled over it for a while.

"I don't suppose you could just let me in could you?" the gargoyle simply stared down at her.

"Please?" there was still no response.

"Tilid Rod." She jumped and turned to see who spoke only to see a young redheaded freckle spalttered boy heading toward her smiling happily.

He grinned and stretched out his hand, "Arthur. Arthur Weasley. I have you in Charms Professor."

She stared at his hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"I suppose Tilid Rod is the password then?" She quirked her eyebrow at her future best friend's future father and watched as his face split into a somehow wider grin.

"Yes Professor, it is apparently a very popular sweet down in Hogsmeade at the moment though I wouldn't know at the momentas we haven't yet been here long enough this year to go. I do hear they are rather delicious but while I would love to taste one I think I would like to try some of those muggles' sweets sometime…"

She watched as he stared off into the distance at nothing, clearly imaginaing the sweets already.

She stood looking at nothing with him too, thinking of how she couldn't believe how this was happening and how she had to get back.

"Well, I'd best be off now then." She flinched at his sudden unexpected voice.

As he began to walk away she couldn't help but let her teacher instinct peek out from her lost student self, "Are prefect I suppose?"

He stopped and turned back to her, "Head Boy actually. I couldn't believe it when it arrived honestly. Who would have thought?"

She nodded thoughtfully and gave him a little wave, "Good night then."

He grinned and laughed a little at her awkward attitude and returned her wave, "Good night Professor Benly."

She watched him as he walked away antil he disappeared from her sight then turned to the gargoyle and glared up at its unpleaseant face, "Tilid Rod."

She could have sworn she heard it laughing at her as it let her in.

She found her way to Dumbledore's office with ease as she had been within all too many times in her own opinion.

She knocked politely upont the door and was mildly surprised when it failed to swing open. She knocked again and when there was no answer she let herself in.

She was surprised to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with Fawkes at his side as always and with a forlorn looking house elf sitting upon one of the chairs.

The elf was bawling over a grubby old unrecognizable portrait of someone or somethingbut Hermione honestly couldn't tell what was meant to be depicted. Normally Hermione would have rushed to comfort the crying elf but the found that this time she froze as she took in the little elf.

"Yilla?" Both the elf and Dumbledore looked up in surprise as she spoke, both wondering quietly what she was doing in his office.

Yilla stood and wiped her face clear of tears rather pathetically and gave a sad little curtsy to Hermione, "Yes I is Yill. Thou Yill wonder how Mizz Ben learns Yilla name when Yilla has not given its yet Mizz Ben."

Hermione barely heard what she said after as she spoke quietly and sadly, "Not that it matter anymore Yilla. For Yilla lost Yilla's friends she did. Yilla lost them and now she is alone agains. And oh Yilla is so lonely!"

Hermione watched as the little figure bagan to cry a river in Dumbledore's office.

When Dumbledore looked to her he could tell by his strange magic-like sense that something was wrong and gently sent the still crying Yilla to her new job in the kitchens.

When Yilla was gone he turned back to the witch who had barged into his office, "How can I be of help Professor Benly?"

She frowned, "For one my name isn't Kara Benly, it is Hermione Granger. For the other matter, I don't belong here. Im from the future sir." She watched as she officially became the only person she knew to make Albus blink in surprise.

It wasn't everyday you met someone from the future even for him after all.

"Oh dear, well that could a problem now couldn't it? Good thing I keep a time turner for just such an occasion eh?"

She nodded as he began to rummage through his desk in search for it and watched as he came up empty handed.

"I doont seem to have it with me at the moment my dear,I daresay ive lost it…" He seemed puzzled and Hermione wracked her brain for naything tha could be of use to the search.

"Try under the gillyweed supply in your second drawer in the secret compartment in your desk sir. That is where you have it when you let me borrow it in the future when I decide to take extra classes."

He stared at he for a moment and, without taking his eyes off of her, reached for his second drawer. He removed the gillyweed supply and then apused as he opened the compartment and pulled the time turner.

He turned surprised eyes on her and smiled, "Clever of me to hide it so well and very good of you to remember where it was I found it. Here you go then dear, I suppose you already know how it works. All I ask is that you return it to me when you return to your time."

She didn't want to be the one to tell him that in her time, he wasn't there.

So instead she placed the trinket around her neck and began to turn the clock,closing her eys whne she reached the arpropraite amount of turns and witing for the familiar feeling of traveling time.

But she felt nothing.

She opened her eyes and found Dumbledore staring at her wonderingly, "It seems you have a slight problem Miss Granger. It would appear that your simply not destined to return to your time yet…"

She nodded numbly and quietly handed him back the time turner and headed for the door, "Miss Granger?"

She stopped and turned to see what Dumbledore wanted and noticed he had a twinkle in his eye like he always did when something exciting happened, "Since it seems you will be staying with us I recommend that you change your appearance so as to not cause any… confusion in the future."

She nodded and again turned to the door and left.

As she made her way back to her room she summoned a mirror and looked at her reflection. With brown eyes and brown hair with a little dusting of freckles, there wasn't much that made her noticeable but she still understood the need to change. Her only noticeable feature in her opinion that would giver away was her overly bushy hair.

She had had no end of teasing because of it but it had also had its good sides…

* * *

Hermione sat in her normal spot in the Gryfindor common room, reading away as though there wasn't anything in the world wrong.

She continued reading when one of the many Weasleys plopped down beside her and began to stare. She felt her fce grow red beneath his gaze but made no move to be the first to speak.

"What did you do?"

She looked up to see Fred Weasley turn his face to the fire and away from her and wondered for a moment what he was talking about. Then with a silent 'oh' her hand found its way to her hair.

"Ah, I… I straitened it I suppose."

Fred continued to stare at the fire and she went back to reading.

"Why?"

She lowered her book again, "Why? I don't know, I got sick and tired of all of their teasing and it became just such a hassle I decided to try it out… does it look bad?"

He looked at her again and measured up her hair and her face and them together and then finally his survival rate, "…I hate it."

Her face fell and she nearly dropped her book in surprise befor standing quickly, "Why you… Fred Weasley! You are the most insensitive, big-headed, pea brained, arrogant, oafish, foolish, irresponsible pig nosed prat that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! Not to menton that you are about as gentlemanly and fashionable as a taod!"

With that she turned away and left his twin to take him to the infirmary. The next morning they had walked in and smothered their laughter for he came in with a smartly dressed toad who tipped his hat at all who passed and she came in with her hair bud=shy as ever…

She sighed and raised her wand, giving a little wave s she closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes they were green and her hair strait strawberry blonde. Her freckles were gone any scars she had earned in the War were long gone thanks to the magic.

And thanks to the magic, she was now a stranger to herself and all of her friends who went by the name Kara Benly…

And it seemed that she had quite a lot to do before she saw them again.

* * *

 **OK so that's the next chapter, feel free to tell me what you think so I know what I need to work on please!**

 **THanks again to anyone and everyone who has decided to follow it so far!**

 **Is it too confusing so far? If so please comment on it in your reviews please!**


End file.
